This invention pertains to the field of electronic communication devices used by attendees of sports events.
It is known that people who attend live sports contests can merely observe the game or match and have no interaction with the athletes who might be competing a mere few feet or many hundreds of feet away. However, because a sports contest is typically observed mostly by people who enthusiastically respond to every triumph and mistake of both teams, the attendees of sports contests normally make efforts to interact with the contest by indicating their approval or disapproval of action on the field or court. Therefore, sports fanatics (“fans”) cheer, clap their hands, wave signs and use other devices, such as compressed air horns, vuvuzelas and others, to show their approval or disapproval of the significant events on the field or court.
However, during a live and in-person sports event, there is no known means for unifying the fans who support each team and giving them “instant feedback” regarding the play in the field or court. Jerseys, hats and other paraphernalia have colors, names and symbols of the team supported, and this tends to unify the fans of one team and distinguish them from the fans of the other team. However, such paraphernalia is passive inasmuch as it does not change during the game or match depending on the results of the performance during the game or match.
Therefore, it would be desirable for fans of teams to have unifying devices or articles that would be affected by the play during the game or match.